


Her Long Distance Friend

by Shikabootay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: After breaking down and listening to her best friend’s suggestion, Sakura downloads a dating app.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Kankurou
Comments: 42
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so this is my first whack at trying something longer and with less dialogue.  
> Please be easy and gentle on me ;-;
> 
> As always, this wouldn’t be possible with the lovely Banoffee

“I’m just saying… There is nothing wrong with trying to meet someone!”

Sakura rolled her jade green eyes for the umpteenth time that night. It didn’t take much for Ino to try and ‘help’ Sakura any way she could. And it seemed like the only way Ino thought she could help Sakura’s social life was to make her less… for the lack of a better word, bland.

That’s what Ino had thought of her roommate on the first day they moved into the dorms of Konoha University the year before. The only thing that wasn’t boring about Sakura was how bright her eyes were and how her natural hair color was some shade of rose.  
Other than those couple of things, Sakura was as exciting as the steamed white rice the pinkette was currently eating.

Both girls were in their shared dorm room with a box of take out at Sakura’s worn out, wooden desk when Ino brought up the subject… again. 

“Come on! It’s our second year at college! And from what you’ve told me, you haven’t really dated at all in high school. So why not get out there and live a little?” Ino questioned ungracefully with fried rice in her mouth. 

“...I don’t know. It really doesn’t seem safe to me,” Sakura said stiffly, a little nervous about the redundant conversation at hand.  
“It’s a dating app. There’s bound to be creepers on there looking for their next victim. Besides, I do like being single. Why would I want to change that?”

Ino growled at that, annoyed by the same answer she’s given every time she brought the subject up.

“The worst that could happen is you do find someone you like talking to, you two meet up and he peels your skin and turns it into a book. The best is you could find someone you want to meet and then you’ll get your happily ever after. The latter is more likely, so why not?” The blonde continued.  
“And because I have faith in it, I’ll even make my own profile. Just so you’re not alone.”

“Now that makes it seem like you wanted me to join because you don’t want to do so by yourself.” Sakura laughed. She picked up her phone and went to the app store to look at the app her blonde roommate was talking about. Her fingers hovered over it before making the quick decision to download it. Ino was right in a way.

“Okay fine… I’ll download the app and make a profile— only for you. I’m not promising anything and if I end up with a stalker, it’s your fault.” 

Ino threw her fist into the air at her small victory. It had taken her all summer and the first couple days of the new semester to get Sakura to try it out with her. 

“Yeah, yeah, Pig,” Sakura smiled nervously while it downloaded.  
“I hope it’s as exciting as you’re trying to make it seem.

“I promise! Something good will come out of it.” Ino grinned, placing her phone on the desk to let it download.

* * *

Her and Ino had been filling out their profiles for the past couple of hours.  
Or rather, Sakura had. Ino already knew what she wanted to be placed on her profile. After arguing about what pictures Sakura should use, because apparently they had to make her look attractive, they both agreed to one where they both were at the beach over spring break. 

As for her own profile itself, Sakura let that decision be up to Ino instead. She didn’t know what to say other than ‘My dream date would be a long walk on the beach.’ According to the long haired blonde, that description made her seem like she was fifty. 

“...why do I have to answer all of these questions again?” Sakura asked, a little flustered.

“It’s an algorithm, forehead. You answer the questions and the site sees who you’re compatible with. You’ll come up in their searches and vice versa.” Ino sighed loudly from her side of the room.  
“The more you answer, the more matches you’ll get.”

“But these questions are so… personal. Like this one; ‘Have you ever had a one night stand?’ “ Sakura scrunched her face up at what the question was aiming for.

“That’d be an easy one for you. You’re still a virgin so your answer should be no.” 

Sakura nodded in agreement.

“Then I have to say what kind of answers I would accept? Why would I care if someone has had a one night stand before me?” Sakura huffed.

“Would you rather be with someone who has had a one night stand or not is basically what they’re asking there. I assume you wouldn’t like that. You’d say something like ‘they could do it again!’ Or something.”

“You assumed correctly then…” Sakura tapped ‘no’ and moved on to the next question. 

She knew it was getting late. Sakura looked up at the clock to see it was past three in the morning. Good thing they were doing this on a Saturday night.

“How many more questions do I have to answer?” she asked herself, finding out that she had to answer fifty more in order to pop up in people’s searches. 

Great… she thought to herself while looking through the other questions. Most of them were off putting, a lot of them asking about sexual preferences or what sexual things they’ve done. A small bulk of them asked about her ideal date and the like. Either way, she was glad when she had reached the amount she needed to end up in the searches. For someone so apprehensive about the whole “dating online” thing from the beginning, Sakura really put a lot of thought into the answers she gave. 

“...after this, what else do I need to do?” Sakura asked Ino, who seemed to be going above and beyond what was needed for her profile. 

Ino looked up from her phone and smiled brightly.  
“And now we wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of months, Sakura finally has the first interesting conversation since discovering the app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> To explain things and not confuse people, the words in the **_bold and italics_** Is the conversation she’s having on her phone. I’m not sure if that would confuse people or not, but just in case.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Banoffee, as always. I don’t think I would have had the guts to post this without her!
> 
> * * *

It took about two months before Sakura even remembered she had the app on her phone. 

The first few days, she lurked and was eager to try it out, but after a few flat conversations and nothing peaking her interest, Sakura simply stopped logging on. Being slammed with homework and projects and the like had kept her very.

She wasn’t like Ino, who had a date once a weekend it seemed. Normally, that didn’t bug the pinkette. Hell, Sakura was just happy Ino was happy. Her roommate was the type to thrive on attention and if this was what made her happy, then Sakura was as well. 

The only time this dating thing got to her would be when Ino would bring her dates to their dorm room.

Which is why Sakura was in the dingy common area studying…

...Again…

For the fourth weekend in a row...

There wasn’t much wrong with the room itself beyond the smell of burnt mold and the leaking pipes in one of the corners, but the main reason Sakura tried to avoid it was the assortment of obnoxiously loud freshmen who thought it was a good idea to hang out instead of taking college seriously.

With her anatomy homework spread out in front of her, Sakura tuned out the noise around her. If she wanted to get into pre-med, she would have to pass this stupidly hard class. It was bad enough she magically got the hardest instructor on campus. Every time she received an assignment, she damned Orochimaru-sensei under her breath.

The only thing that got Sakura's attention was when her phone chimed. She was hoping it was Ino saying it was safe for her to come back to their room but instead it was a notification for the dating app, something she forgot all about. 

Curious, she opened up the app to see there was a message waiting for her. 

**_Hello_** was all it said. 

Rolling her eyes, Sakura began to snoop, going to the person’s profile just to get a sense of who this person was. 

So far, there was nothing intriguing about his profile.

**_32/male/straight/Konoha_ **

She was a little weary about the age, but continued to look anyway.

**_Drill sergeant looking to meet new friends._ **

_How bland…_ Sakura laughed to herself. It wasn’t until she started to go through the pictures that her interest peaked. 

The man’s hair threw her off a little. How could someone have snowy white hair but look so young? His skin seemed flawless besides for the beauty mark by his bottom lip and the scar going down his left eye but the thing that intrigued her the most was his eyes. 

She’s never met anyone with heterochromia before. He had one light grey eye and a hazel eye that looked almost red. 

All in all, he was very attractive. The boring profile though… well she couldn’t say much. Her own profile was probably as stale as they came. And that message…

Shrugging it off, Sakura sat her phone back down and went to her homework. As much as she tried to get back in the zone, she couldn’t get her mind off of the fact that someone messaged her. 

_Might as well be nice and answer him back…_

Not knowing what else to say, she repeated his message back to him.

**_S: Hi._ **

Thinking that would be it, the girl placed her phone down again. 

Not even a minute later, her phone jingled again.

**_KH: How are you?_ **

Sakura sighed. 

It was hard to think of a conversation when the other party wasn’t helping as much. Now that she couldn’t focus on anything else, she put her notes in her anatomy book and closed it. 

**_S: Can’t complain._ **

**_S: A drill sergeant, huh? So you have the hat and everything?_ **

Sakura internally winced at what she said. Of all things she had to ask, it had to be that. It wasn’t like he had much on his profile to go off of, but…

**_KH: Lol Yes. I have the hat and everything. Even the boots and the sexy uniform that comes with it._ **

That response made Sakura gwaff out loud. Maybe a conversation with this man wouldn’t be so bad.

**_S: Do you like your job?_ **

**_KH: Eh, It has its perks._ **

Sakura began to sweat on the inside. It’s hard to have a conversation with someone you barely even know. This man’s profile was scarce and he kept his answers to the same questions she had at the beginning private. Though the percentage at the top of the man’s profile was promising: _93 percent._

**_KH: What do you do for a living?_ **

Sakura chuckled aloud. 

What would this man do if he found out how young she really was? Her age was on her profile so it wasn’t like she was keeping it from him, but…

**_S: I’m currently a college student._ **

**_KH: Cool. Pretty young then, huh?_ **

**_S: Yes. 18. Is that a problem?_ **

**_HK: Not at all. I’m only pointing out the obvious._ **

Sakura sighed, feeling better about this for some odd reason.

**_S: If I’m young, much younger than you, then why message me?_ **

Sakura pressed the ‘send’ button on her screen and waited. She had no idea why she was dreading the three dots showing he was typing.

**_KH: Because you seemed interesting. And people who have out there hair colours should be friends, right?_ **

Sakura read that over and over despite the words making her blush slightly. 

He thought she was interesting? But there was nothing on her profile that made her seem interesting. Not sure what to say at the moment, Sakura answered him anyway. 

**_S: What’s your name?_ **

**_Hk: Kakashi. And yours?_ **

**_S: Sakura._ **

**_HK: Have you ever been told your name fits you?_ **

**_S: Ha. Ha. No. Never heard that in my life._ **

Giggling like a schoolgirl, the girl didn’t notice her roommate walking towards her. 

“I was looking for you, forehead! Is this where you’ve been?” 

Sakura rolled her eyes at her roommate's antics while she gathered her things

“Of course I was out here. Where else am I supposed to go?”

“You could have stayed—“

“No thank you.” Sakura cut Ino off quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. 

“Okay, I was only kidding. He isn’t into exhibitionsim or anything. I had already asked.” Ino winked as they walked back to their dorm room.

“Ew, pig, I don’t care!” Sakura whined loudly, hoping the blonde took the hint.

“Okay, okay… besides studying, what else did you do?” 

Sakura’s hand hovered over the doorknob to their dorm. 

“...I got a message on that app? It wasn’t boring for once.” 

Ino lit up once Sakura opened the door, obviously more excited about the message than she was. Once they were inside with the door shut, Sakura went about the room, getting ready for bed as she filled Ino in on the short conversation she and the man had.

“Then… what do you think?” Ino asked the impending question.

Dressed and ready for bed, Sakura sat herself on her bed and thought.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t much of a conversation to have. He made me laugh a little, but it doesn't take much to do that.”

“Do you want to keep talking to him, though? Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be, Sakura. That’s your problem with these kinds of things. You overthink it and scare yourself from going further. Ask yourself if you want to keep the conversation going. If the answer is no then be nice and let him down gently. That would be the polite thing to do. But If the answer is yes then keep messaging him back. It’s obvious he’s interested enough in you to be the one to message you first. The worst that could happen is him saying you're boring, but if he responded the way he did so, then I doubt he thinks that.” Ino finished.

Sakura took what Ino said to heart and thought about it.

“...yes… I would like to.” She finally answered. 

Ino sighed.

“Then there’s your answer. This… thing just started. There’s not need to be afraid of it already. Noe if you’ll excuse me, I have a date tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep.” Ino got under her blankets and closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Ino.”

“Goodnight, forehead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well warn y’all  
> I am currently on bed rest and waiting for a surgery after an accident. COVID and the quarantine pushed a surgery I need back pretty far and I’ve been like this for almost two months.  
> That being said— I don’t know when exactly I’ll update this but I do know that it’s not always going to be as frequent as it has been these past couple of chapters. I love what I’m doing, but that doesn’t mean something isn’t going to come up or that I’ll be too depressed to even get out of bed. No, I‘m not going to abandon this like I have in the past because of an illness, but pending on what’s going on in my life it may be delayed by a couple of days or so.  
> I hope everyone’s okay with that and that you guys won’t hate me because of it. <3
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think and thank you as always <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Kakashi’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure why I’m unhappy with this, but here it is anyway!  
> Thanks to the lovely Banoffee, like always. Best beta and online friend ever! Seriously.

Kakashi prided himself in a few things. 

He was proud of his job, how he was there for his friends and how patient he was… normally. 

But right now, as his friend and coworkers would say, he wasn’t being patient at all. 

It all started with that stupid dating app Yamato had finally talked him into downloading only so he and his wife would have another couple to talk to. 

Kakashi had been on it for about a year now. He’s had a few dates and they went well, but pursuing a relationship after those dates didn’t happen. Normally around the time the people he meets offline find out he wasn’t actually a drill sergeant, just a person in charge of the drill sergeants, is when the bugging budding relationship starts to fizzle.Something about “well what else did you lie about?”

The reason why he says he’s still a drill sergeant is a pretty good reason, actually. Normally, people aren’t intimidated by him if they think he’s an NCO. They find it endearing and sometimes sexy, but once these women find out he’s actually an officer they get all shy and back off. He’s pretty sure they’re simply intimidated by officers and the like . 

Now, there have been a select few that liked the idea that he lied about his job description on the measly dating site, but those were the ones to worry about. The woman would want him for his job status or money and that obviously never settled right with him. 

All in all ,  it was okay. He doesn’t expect a relationship to come of it, and that’s perfectly fine. Though why he still had the app was something he liked to ask himself every once in a while. 

Because of his job, it was hard to meet people since he worked all week . Yes, he had the weekends off, but by that time he doesn’t want to be around other people. On the off chance that he’s feeling social, he would invite one of the girls stalking his page out  to  get a couple of drinks and not be lonely for the night.

Tonight though, he didn’t have to worry about having company. 

His best friend Yamato had decided they haven’t seen much of each other this work week. Because of this, he came over with a bottle of whiskey and a deck of cards. After a couple of games, they stopped playing when Yamato noticed how many times Kakashi glanced at his phone. 

“Am I boring you, Kakashi? I know talking about Namakaze’s son is a common thing now, but I can’t be that boring.” Yamato took a sip of his drink, cautiously eyeing the man across from him. 

“No… well yeah. Kind of.” The lieutenant admitted. 

“Is it that dating site...again?” Yamato asked.

“Yes.”

Yamato sighed.

“Who is she now?”

Kakashi looked up from his phone and thought a little before handing his phone over to show the pink haired beauty he just messaged.

“Her profile seems...boring…” Yamato said, looking through the profile.

“It seems like she made the profile out of the blue. Though the answers to these questions, she’s too innocent for you. She’s never even dated before, so why the interest?”

“I don’t have an actual answer, but it seems like it would be a little fun, doesn’t it?“ He answered with another question.

“But that seems like you have an ulterior motive. Looking at this, she’s not even old enough to drink. Why don’t you look for someone closer to your own age?” Yamato asked as politely as possible before handing the other man’s phone back to him. 

After a few minutes of thinking, Kakashi took the phone back and decided to send the first message. 

**_KH: Hello._ **

Yamato shook his head before pouring himself a drink. 

“...is this a conquest thing? I’m pretty sure I can talk to Shizune into letting me hook you up with one of her friends. Someone much closer to your age.”

“Thank you for the thought, Yamato, but I think I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve met some of Shizune’s friends and all they do is fawn over officers. It’s not attractive.” He said as honestly as he could. 

Yamato sighed for the umteenth time that night when Kakashi’s phone went off. 

“See?”

The older man picked up his phone and began to write back to the pink-headed stranger. A few minutes later and his phone went off again, making him smile.

“You know, maybe you know what I’m talking about if you downloaded the app yourself. You talked me into it, so I don’t see why you couldn’t do the same.”

“Because, unlike you, I’m happily married. You know this.” Yamato answered seriously. 

“Besides, I already told you. It was Shizune’s idea for you to try and start dating in the first place.”

“And what would she do if she found out I was chatting with an 18 year old?” Kakashi asked while sending yet another message.

“I think she would think you’re crazy. But whatever. Do what you want. Don’t complain to me if this blows up in your face.” Yamato began to pick up the empty glasses on the table, placing them inside the sink.

“Speaking of Shizune. I have to get home. We’re going to her mother’s tomorrow morning. She only agreed I could go out tonight if I’m back before midnight, Are. you good?” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be fine.” Kakashi answered without looking up from his phone. 

With a small laugh, Yamato said his goodbyes and left Kakashi alone in the apartment. 

Now alone, Kakashi placed his phone on the table when the girl on the other end decided to stop messaging him. 

“Well that was fun…” He mumbled to himself as he got up. The man pocketed his phone and went inside his room for the night, already bored.

He laid himself down once he was close to his bed, placing his phone on the charger beside him, wondering when the girl was going to message him back. 

_ Sakura…Hmm... _ he thought before he finally fell asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but that’s it.   
> Tell me what you think if you’d like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this is un-betaed. I didn't want to bug my beta because she's in the middle of exams right now, but I couldn't wait to get this out. I’ll probably suffer for it later.
> 
> Before anyone asks, yes this is going to go fast. I'm a fan of getting to the point.

A couple weeks have passed since Sakura began chatting with Kakashi. 

She messaged him any time she could during the first few weeks before deciding to give him her number. Now that it was easier, she didn’t know what all to say. 

During that time, they began to know each other— What his favourite food was, why he did what he did for a living, what the military was like, things like that. 

And of course she told him about herself. Sometimes the girl thought she talked about herself more than they talked about him. Apparently, Kakashi would rather have that. He said so when he explained he didn’t like talking about himself as much. 

That was okay with Sakura, though. She couldn’t explain it, but she really enjoyed their conversations despite not meeting each other yet.

Sakura was in the college’s cafeteria doing her anatomy homework with Ino brought it up… again.

“I don’t get it, forehead,” She said a little louder than Sakura would have liked. 

“You guys text each other every chance you get and you haven’t met him yet? It's obvious you’re interested in him, so why not?”

“Because… I don’t feel comfortable just yet. Besides, he lives on the border. It’s not like I have a car to go anywhere.”

“But he has a car. Why can’t he just pick you up?” Ino asked while looking over her friend’s shoulder at the homework she had. 

“I wouldn’t do that to him. The only logical way to do this is to meet him halfway. I’ll do that when I get my school check and get a car.” Sakura finished, hoping Ino wouldn’t bring it up again.

“I’m just saying— hold on a second…” Ino cut herself off before looking ahead. 

“Hey! Is there a reason why you’re staring at us?” She said to the people at the next table over. 

A tall brunet smirked before the blonde beside him spoke up.

“My hopeless brother here is interested in your friend. He’s way too shy to approach her.” 

Sakura looked up at that, a little embarrassed. 

“Uh… me?”

“Yeah, you.” The blonde smiled, nudging at the brunet leaning against the table beside her. The man stood up and made his way over.. 

“Uh… hi,” He said with a smile. 

“Hi… I’m Sakura…” She said, shyly. 

“I’m Kankuro.” He cleared his throat before holding his hand out for Sakura to shake. 

“And I’m Ino. Sakura’s roommate!” Ino chimed in, not liking the idea of being left out. 

Kankuro looked at Ino and smiled, but didn’t do much else to acknowledge her. He faced Sakura once more, keeping his nervous grin up. 

“We actually have a class together. I was… uhm… trying to figure out if I knew you or not—“

“Forgive my idiot brother. That’s not why he was staring at you.”

“Temari, please…” he begged, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. 

“I was wondering if I could have your number— for class! If that’s okay.”

Sakura was about to say something when Ino spoke up.

“You didn’t even tell her what class you two have together. Besides, you look a bit older than us, so who’s to say you aren’t lying?”

Kankuro cleared his throat, trying to give himself a moment. 

“I am 20, but we have anatomy together.”

Ino scoffed, but Sakura decided to say something before her roommate would scare Kankuro away. 

“You’re one of the ones who have the class but not the same lab as the rest of us, right?”

“Yeah.” He answered, keeping his cool as best he could. 

“Yeah… alright. That’s fine. For class, right?” Sakura asked skeptically. 

Kankuro nodded, pulling his phone out to hand over. 

Sakura dialed her number, letting her own phone ring. After the first ring, she hung up and handed the phone back to him.

“There. Now we both have each other’s numbers.” Sakura smiled, looking at the time. 

“Damnit, I have math in about 10 minutes. I’m sorry, but I have tto go. Text me later?”

Kankuro nodded his head yes, but leaned over the table to help Sakura gather her stuff.

“How about I walk you to class? I have Econ so we’re going to the same building.” 

Ino was about to say something, but Sakura cut her off.

“That would be wonderful, Kankuro. Thank you!” 

She stood up, taking the stuff Kankuro handed her and walked off with the man towards the maths building.

—

**_S: I had the strangest thing happen to me today._ **

**_S: A random person came up to me today and asked for my number._ **

**_HK: Isn’t that a good thing, though? It means he likes you._ **

**_S: I guess, but its never happened to me before! This is the first time ever._ **

**_HK: Did you give this person your number?_ **

**_S: I did._ **

**_HK: Darn. I was hoping I would be the first person to take you out on a date._ **

**_S; Haha. Why would he do that?_ **

**_HK: If he wanted your number, then he wanted to have some way to get ahold of you._ **

**_S: He said it was because if he had any questions concerning a class we have together._ **

**_HK: ...And you believed him?_ **

**_S: Kakashi! He doesn't want to date me! Haha I promise._ **

**_HK: How much you want to bet he will ask you out on a date by the end of the month?_ **

**_S: Depends. What do you want if you win?_ **

**_HK: To take you on a date._ **

**_HK: And if you win, I won’t bring it up again._ **

**_S: Deal. I’d shake on it, but that’s obviously impossible._ **

**_S: I’m on my way home now. I’ll text you later, okay?_ **

**_HK: Okay. deal._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had asked me earlier if I was in the military or if I did a lot of research because of how I depicted people fawning over officers over NCOs.
> 
> I’m not in the military myself but I’m an Army brat. I’ve seen so many people flirt more with the officers than anyone else. Single or not, they were there batting their eyelashes and trying to get their attention even with their spouses right there. It’s always been a nasty thing to watch. It’s like people don’t know what shame is.
> 
> Anywho, Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!  
> Only if you want to, though. No pressure :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank riseoftheblossom (go read their stuff, yo!) and Banoffee (like always) for reading through and Beta-ing for me.  
> I literally couldn’t do it without y’all.  
> Literally.

**_KH: How did your date go?_ **

Sakura was in the middle of her morning anatomy lab when Kakashi had messaged her next. 

She hadn’t been avoiding Kakashi per se, but now that she was technically dating someone, she sort of decided not to text the older man as often. She liked Kankuro and wanted to see where things would go with him. 

As the teacher’s assistant began to pass out the slides for their lab assignment for the day, she quickly texted him back.

**_S: It went well. He took me to this cafe off campus then we went to the bookstore._ **

**_HK: Sounds boring._ **

**_S: To some people it might, but I enjoyed it. It’s my kind of date._ **

**_HK: And not walks on the beach at sunset?_ **

**_S: Ha ha._ **

The assistant cleared his throat. Not at all surprised by this, Sakura dropped her phone and apologized as he placed the slides in front of her, but before she had the chance to start on the assignment, her phone began to buzz again. 

**_HK: Let me take you out on a better date._ **

The pinkette began to blush.

**_S: What if I’m happy with Kankuro?_ **

**_HK: I doubt that. Just one date is all I ask._ **

The way he insisted made Sakura feel… well wanted. Yes, Kankuro made her feel like he was interested in her, but for some odd reason, reading it from Kakashi made her stomach flutter. 

**_S: I’ll think about it._ **

**_HK: Is that the only answer I’m going to receive?_ **

**_S: For now. I want to see how things are with Kankuro._ **

**_S: I’m in the middle of my anatomy lab. I’ll message you once I’m out._ **

Sakura turned her phone on silent and decided to put it away for the time being. It was bad enough the teacher’s assistant was glaring daggers at her.

She turned herself and began to look through the microscope in front of her as she began to immerse herself in her anatomy work.

* * *

Sakura went through the day without messaging Kakashi back. She didn’t even want to think about what he offered. On one hand, she wanted to take the man up on his offer. They  _ have _ been talking to each other for a while now, but on the other hand she really wanted to see how things worked with Kankuro. They only had one date, but the pink headed woman felt good about it. 

She was going through the pros and cons when she made it to her dorm room for the night. The door was unlocked, telling her Ino had made it there first. 

Sakura walked inside to see a beautiful bouquet of roses on her desk in front of her. 

Ino was staring at it before noticing Sakura was in. 

“From your secret admirer…” the blonde read aloud.

“I assume that date with Kankuro went well, though he doesn’t seem like the type to order and send flowers.”

“I guess he thought so, too,” Sakura whispered, trying her best to not blush. 

No one'ps ever sent her flowers before, so the gesture was quite overwhelming to her. She walked up to her roommate and took the card out of her hand and, indeed, it said “ your secret admirer.” 

“I’ll have to thank him eventually…” Sakura said aloud, making Ino squeal.

“My little Sakura has finally grown into a woman! You have your first boyfriend!” She screeched, going over to hug the pinkette tightly. 

“I— don’t think we’re that official yet, Pig…”

“But you  _ could _ be! Anyone who would make this kind of a romantic gesture obviously wants to be with you. So how are you going to thank him?” Ino asked a little too curiously. 

“I.. don’t know… I’ll think about it…” Sakura answered back nervously, going for her phone to send a text to Kankuro. 

**_S: Thank you for the flowers! They’re beautiful._ **

**_Kankuro: What flowers?_ **

**_S: The flowers I got just after class. Though you didn’t have to call yourself my secret admirer_ **

**_K: I didn’t send you flowers…_ **

**_S: You didn’t?_ **

**_K: No. No offense, but you didn’t seem like the type of girl who would want something as corny as that. Besides, I don’t even know where your dorm room is._ **

**_S: Oh… okay then. Sorry to bug you!_ **

Feeling like an idiot, Sakura put her phone down, trying her best not to feel weird about the whole flower situation. 

“It wasn’t Kankuro, Ino.” 

  
  


“Then who else would it be?” Ino questioned, mainly to herself. 

“I have no clue. But I don’t want to think about it right now. If it wasn’t Kankuro, then this is just creepy.” 

“Of course you would think a romantic gesture is creepy. Even if it wasn’t him, you should at least feel happy someone sent it to you... What about your mystery man? The one you’ve been texting?” 

Sakura shook her head.

“He doesn't know where I am. Even if he could guess that I live in the dorms, I never told him our room number. That would be even creepier.” The thought made Sakura shudder. 

“I'll figure this out later. I’m going to order some take out, want any?”

Ino nodded.

“Yeah, you know what I like— but we have to figure out who did this!” The blonde went back to the one thing Sakura didn’t want to think about. 

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Fine, Pig. You can make guesses while I’m eating and working on this damned anatomy homework.” 

Despite the fact that she was trying to seem uninterested in who sent her this gift of sorts, she couldn’t stop staring at the white and pink roses. Even as she ordered the take out. 

_ Who in the world would send these? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update. Things are getting heavy on my end with the news of a second surgery (that’s later this month) So thanks for reading and thanks for being patient.  
> Kudos won’t make my leg any better, but they do make me feel good.  
> Just saying <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the great and amazing Banoffee and Riseoftheblossom for helping me out with this, like always. Give them a little looksie if you’d like!

It’s been two week since the flower incident, and Sakura didn’t figure out who sent it to her. As much as she wanted to figure out who it was, she had more important things to do. 

Even though midterms were coming up fast, Ino had other plans. So while sitting in the lunch hall with Temari, Ino decided to bring it up. 

“It definitely wasn’t my brother. I don’t think he’d do anything that corny. He’d more than likely write a poem or make something for you. Not buy…. flowers…” Temari reminded the two at their lunch table. 

“Could it be your anatomy TA?” Ino chimed in.

“For the last time, why would it be him? I’m pretty sure I pissed him off last week when my partner broke a slide.” Sakura reminded Ino.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ino perked up. She then looked at Temari and calmed herself down. 

“Okay, this may be a long shot, but what about that guy you… were talking to? The one you ‘met’ on the dating site?” 

Temari raised a brow at that. 

“Impossible. Why would he be sending anything? He knows I’m seeing someone… kinda.” 

“Wait… you’re talking to someone you met.. on a dating site? That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?” Temari asked. 

“No— well yes we still talk but he knows I’m not interested.” Sakura defended Kakashi. 

Ino sighed heavily at the conversation. 

“What if it was him, though? You said he couldn’t take a hint.” 

“Why would he do that? As I’ve said, he knows I’m with someone. That would be… well creepy.” 

“Well he’s the only one we haven’t really got an answer from. When was the last time you talked to him?” The blonde asked. 

“....two weeks ago when I got the flowers,” Sakura blushed. 

“Just send him a message thanking him for the flowers and see what happens after that,” The second blonde suggested. 

Gaining all the courage she could, Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought Kakashi’s contact up. 

**_S: Thanks for the flowers last week. I forgot to tell you that._ **

She placed her phone on the table, willing to ignore it when it began to vibrate. 

**_HK: You’re welcome. I was wondering when you would thank me for them._ **

**_S: So it was you that sent them? There wasn’t a “from” and my friends and I couldn’t figure out who they were from…_ **

**_HK: You said you like mystery novels. Let’s just say this is your own personal mystery ;)_ **

Sakura looked up at her friend and frowned. 

“It was Kakashi…. what do I say?  "

“First, I’d ask how he got your dorm address. That’s the creepiest thing about this situation.” Temari said, moving closer to see Sakura’s screen. 

**_S: Though, I’m curious. How did you get my address in the first place?_ **

**_HK: Oh… friends in high places._ **

Sakura gulped. 

She moved her phone to let her friends read what was sent. 

Ino began to fume.

“That fucker— Why would he do that? Who gave him your address? That bastard—“

“It’s okay, Ino…. I’ll handle it. “ 

**_S: That’s...uhh sweet, but don’t do that again, please. I didn’t give you my address because I didn’t know you that well. It made me uncomfortable._ **

**_HK: Okay. I apologize for crossing a line. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?_ **

**_S: No. Just please don’t do it again._ **

**_HK: I can do that._ **

Happy with the answer she was given, Sakura put her phone back in her pocket. 

“So? What did he say?” Temari questioned.

“That he wouldn’t do it again and that he’s sorry.” Sakura shrugged. 

“That’s the answer i was looking for in the first place.” 

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean?”

Temari took a deep breath before answering. 

“When I was in high school, there was this teacher that I had. He was nice to me and it didn’t bug me until he began to put things in my locker. Flowers, chocolates, things like that, and when I asked him to stop, he got even more weird about it. Yes, the stuff in my locker stopped, but then he started to fail me, give me bad marks in class, things like that until I apologized. This guy seems to be like the same kind of person and it makes me uneasy. Just promise if he does anything else creepy, you’ll tell me? Or even Kankuro. He would be there to help you with something like that. He was there for me when it all went down, so I’m sure he’d do the same for you.” 

Sakura nodded.

“I promise, but I don’t think it’s going to get any worse than that. It can’t get worse than that… right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was a little short compared to other chapters, but I have an idea that doesn’t necessarily fit into this chapter at the moment, y’all understand, I hope!
> 
> For the people wondering, I had my first surgery almost a month ago (yay!) So that’s why I was kinda late on posting anything. 
> 
> So thanks for being patient!  
> I live off of kudos— just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... there it is. Tell me what you think—good or bad!  
> Either way I’m proud that my attention span let me crack out something over 400 words!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS, this is also being cross posted to ff.net under the same name. So if you see it there, don’t worry. No one is going to take credit for my stuff.


End file.
